Wenn es Spass macht! Yaoi, Rape und Yuri
by Michiko-chan1
Summary: Trunks muss feststellen, dass nichts so ist wie es sein soll. Er wird auf die Probe gestellt und verliert...
1. Default Chapter

Wenn es Spass macht  
  
1. Völlig aufgelöst und traurig sass er im Wald, noch immer konnte er nicht glauben, was er vor kurzem beobachtet hatte. Ein Stich machte sich in seinem Herzen bemerkbar. Wie konnte er nur. Das verzeih ich ihm nie. Wieder rannen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. Ich muss aufhören. Ich muss mich beruhigen, ruhig werden, ganz ruhig. Er hörte auf zu zittern und weinte auch nicht mehr. Sein Atem ging wieder ganz normal. Er wusch sich das Gesicht an dem kleinen Bach und fühlte sich nun etwas besser.  
  
Warum tat er das? Das war doch nicht normal. Vor wenigen Stunden machte er eine schreckliche Entdeckung. Es verursachte eine nie da gewesene Übelkeit.  
  
Sein Vater der stolze Saiyajin-Prinz und Son Goku zusammen auf dieser Lichtung. Diese Bilder hatten sich in seinen Kopf gefressen und nun erschienen sie wieder wie von Geisterhand gerufen.  
  
Son Goku der nackt hinter seinem ebenfalls nackten Vater kniete und seinen Penis tief in ihn stiess. Laut keuchten sie ihre Lust durch den Wald vereinzelt schrieen sie auf um dann in völliger Ekstase zum Höhepunkt zu gelangen. Trunks dachte zuerst Son Goku sei durch geknallt aber als er sah wie sie die Positionen wechselten wurde ihm klar, dass sie sich gegenseitig nahmen. Einem Liebespaar gleich. Er wollte sich abwenden, aber er konnte weder weggehen noch die Augen schliessen. Stumm stand er hinter einem Baum und beobachtete alles.  
  
Son Goku liess nun von Vegeta ab und legte sich neben ihn. Sein Geliebter drehte sich zu ihm um und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, ein kleiner Kampf fand statt. Die Lust wurde durch diesen leidenschaftlichen Kuss noch immens gesteigert, bis sich Vegeta nicht mehr zurück halten konnte und sich auf Son Goku legte. Die Hände des Prinzen wanderten über den Körper des Jüngeren. Massierten seine Brustwarzen, bis sie steif nach oben ragten. Er kniete sich nun zwischen Son Gokus Oberschenkel und hob sein Becken leicht an um mit seinem steifen Glied in ihn zu dringen. Er keuchte laut auf, als er Vegeta ganz in sich spürte dieser bitterzarte Schmerz den sich ihn ihm ausbreitete liess ihn erzittern. Bittend schaute in die Augen seines Geliebten, der die Aufforderung verstand und ihn noch näher an sich zog. Er bewegte sich langsam zurück und dann schnell vorwärts und entlockte Son Goku einen kurzen Schrei. Die Bewegungen wurden nun immer schneller und heftiger. Vegeta warf seinen Kopf zurück und stiess nun mit voller Wucht in ihn er stöhnte laut auf. Gleich würde er zum Höhepunkt kommen er nahm das Glied des Jüngeren in die Hände und massierte es rhythmisch zu seinen Stössen. Son Goku keuchte laut und zitterte am ganzen Körper gleich würde er sich ergiessen zusammen mit seinem Prinzen. Noch schneller wurde Vegeta mit seinen Stössen und Bewegungen bis sie sich laut schreiend und angespannt ergossen hatten. Noch ganz heiss von ihrem Liebesspiel legte sich der Prinz auf seinen Koi ohne sich von ihm zu lösen. Er wollte das dieser Moment in dem sie so glücklich waren nie enden sollte.  
  
Son Goku küsste Vegeta auf die Stirn und hielt ihn fest in seinen Armen. Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen in denen nur Zufriedenheit zu sehen war. Dann schliefen sie eng umschlungen ein.  
  
Trunks war kreidebleich, verzweifelt und angewidert. Wie konnte er nur. Schnell entfernte er sich von dort. Wohin wusste er nicht. Nur weg, weit weg. Sein Vater hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen. Das würde er ihm nie verzeihen. Es begann schon vor Monaten, als er plötzlich nicht mehr nach Hause kam. Bei den Son's übernachtete und seine Mutter überhaupt nicht mehr beachtete. Darum liess er sich kaum noch bei ihnen blicken. Er hatte eine neue Familie gefunden. Hass wuchs in Trunks und Wut. Eine Wut wie sie noch nie da gewesen war. Sie liess ihn blindlings um sich schlagen, bis er völlig erschöpft zusammenbrach und sich unter einem Baum wie ein Baby einschlafen liess.  
  
Als er wieder aufwachte war es mitten in der Nacht. Seine Wut war geblieben und er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Wenn sein Vater machen wollte was ihm gefiel, so würde er es ihm ab heute gleich tun. Egal was es für Konsequenzen haben sollte. Niemand sollte ihm sagen was er zu tun hatte.  
  
2. Trunks flog zurück nach Hause. Als er dort ankam war er nicht überrascht, dass sein Vater nicht da war. Seine Mutter schlief im Labor am Tisch und seine Schwester oben in ihrem Zimmer. Leise ging er ins Bad wo er sich am liebsten den ganzen Schmutz den er heute mit ansehen musste abwaschen wollte. Er legte sich frisch geduscht und neu eingekleidet auf sein Bett. Nur schlafen konnte er nicht.  
  
Um fünf Uhr stand er auf und begab sich runter in die Küche um doch wieder etwas zu essen. Sein Magen blieb ruhig. Danach schnappte er sich seine Schultasche und flog los zu einem kleinen Park in der Nähe der Schule. Er wollte nicht da sein, wenn seine Mutter und seine Schwester wach wurden. Die würden ihn nur andauernd fragen, was er den habe. Darauf konnte er gut verzichten.  
  
Zwei Stunden später kam er bei der Schule an und traf auf Bra die mit einer ihre Schulkolleginnen zusammen war. Sie grüssten ihn freundlich und Trunks brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zu Stande.  
  
Michiko die Freundin von Bra fragte ihn wie es ihm denn gehe und ob er zufrieden sei. Er schaute sie nur böse an und riet ihr ruhig zu sein. Das überhörte sie einfach und sprach weiter mit Trunks. Seine Wut wuchs in ihm aus unerklärlichen Gründen und die Bilder die seinen Vater zeigten wie er sich mit Son Goku vergnügte liess in ihm einen teuflischen Plan erschaffen.  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung schnappte er sich die kleine Michiko und flog mit ihr davon. Weit über die Stadtgrenzen hinaus. Bis zu dieser Lichtung wo noch gestern Vegeta mit seinem Geliebten lag.  
  
Als er gelandet war, warf er das kleine Mädchen achtlos auf den Boden. Sie weinte laut und schaute ängstlich als sie aufstand. "Was ist. Warum hast du mich hier her gebracht." "Das siehst du gleich." Antwortete er ihr eiskalt. Er stand dicht bei ihr und musterte sie von oben herab. Sie war niedlich mit ihren braunen langen Haaren und diesen braunen Augen. Er würde sich jetzt auch mal amüsieren. Er packte das Kind und zerriss ihr Kleid, schockiert stand sie vor Trunks und schrie panisch auf. Ein Griff nach unten und sie war halb nackt vor ihm. Er legte sie unsanft ins Gras und musterte sie noch einmal. "Frag mich nie wieder etwas."  
  
Dann zog er seine Hose und seine Boxer aus, sein Glied war schon steif nach oben gerichtet. Dieses Machtgefühl hatte ihn wohl so erregt.  
  
Michiko bewegte sich nicht, sie war starr vor Angst. Ihre Arme über ihrer Brust haltend und die Beine instinktiv zusammengepresst lag sie vor ihrem Peiniger. Er kniete sich zu ihr runter und streichelte mit beiden Händen ihren Körper bis hinunter zu ihren Beinen, die er mit einem Ruck spreizte. Er stieg in diesen entstandenen Raum und legte sich auf sie. Er drängte sein Glied in sie und bemerkte sofort, dass sie verdammt eng war. Sie schrie laut vor Schmerz aber er beachtete sie gar nicht mehr. Trunks packte sie an ihren Hüften und zog sie mit einem Ruck an sich. Ein Geräusch war zu hören, wie wenn einem Tier das Fell abgezogen wird. Ihre Schreie wurden noch lauter, bis sie schliesslich Ohnmächtig wurde.  
  
Er bewegte sich in ihr mit kräftigen Bewegungen die sie bluten liess. Dieser Geruch machte ihn wild. Er drängte sich immer tiefer in sie, immer schneller. Der Anblick von ihrem Blut liess ihn zu einem Tier werden. Das regelrecht in einen Blutrausch geraten war. Er hörte auf zog sein Glied aus ihr und drehte sie auf den Bauch. Von hinten drang er wieder in ihre viel zu enge Scheide ein und rammte sein Glied wie ein Berserker in ihren kleinen Körper, so als wollte er sein Glied durch sie bohren.  
  
Son Goten kam heute später zur Schule, aber als er Bra sah wusste er sofort dass da was nicht stimmte. Er ging auf sie zu und schaute sie an. "Trunks hat sie mitgenommen." "Wen hat er mitgenommen?" "Michiko meine Freundin. Und er hat ganz böse gekuckt." Er nahm sein Handy und telefonierte seinem Vater um ihm die Geschehnisse mitzuteilen. Worauf er und Vegeta sofort bei der Schule erschienen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen Bra. Das wird schon wieder." Meinte ihr Vater nicht sehr überzeugend. Trunks powerte sich auf und wurde zum SSJ1 und stöhnte und keuchte gierig auf. Dann entlud er sich in ihren Unterleib. "Diese Energie, das muss Trunks sein. Was macht er da bloss? Schnell Kakarott teleportiere uns zu ihm." Noch einmal zuckte er zusammen, dann war es vorbei und er legte sich erschöpft auf Michikos Körper. "Moment ich hab's gleich. Da, seine Aura." Kaum hatte Son Goku das gesagt war er auch schon mit Vegeta verschwunden.  
  
Trunks stand auf und zog sich wieder an, als Son Goku mit seinem Vater neben ihm erschienen. Still blieb er vor ihnen stehen und schaute sie an. Vegeta packte seinen Sohn am Kragen, während Son Goku zu dem Mädchen ging. "Was hast du da getan Trunks?" "Ich habe mir genommen was ich wollte." "Kakarott was ist mit dem Mädchen?" "Sie lebt noch aber sie ist ganz schwach."  
  
Vorsichtig nahm er sie hoch und hielt sie beschützend in seinen Armen. Beim Anblick dieses jungen Mädchens fühlte er einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Noch nie hatte er so etwas Brutales gesehen. Sie war vielleicht 13 Jahre alt. Dort wo sie vorher lag war das Gras rot von ihrem Blut.  
  
Der Prinz hielt seinen Sprössling noch immer fest, der jetzt ein fieses Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. "BIST DU WAHNSINNIG GEWORDEN? ICH REDE MIT DIR! WARUM HAST DU DAS GETAN? ANTWORTE MIR SOFORT!" "Weil ich es wollte." Verwirrt schaute sich Vegeta seinen Sohn an. Das war nicht mehr sein Sohn den er kannte. Dieser hier war Hass erfüllt und wütend und grausam. "So etwas wolltest du machen? Dieses kleine Geschöpf vergewaltigen?" "Ich bin ein halber Saiyajin und nehme mir was ich will. Und du Vater wirst mich davon nicht abhalten." Er stiess Trunks von sich weg und blickte ihn entsetzt an. "HA HA HA HA HA..... ! Was ist los Vater bist du etwa ein Weichling geworden? Ich mache nichts das schlimmer ist als das was du und Son Goku gemacht habt. Ich habe alles gesehen!" "Vegeta wir müssen uns beeilen. SIE STIRBT!" Mit dir werde ich mich später beschäftigen, hielt Son Goku am Arm und er teleportierte sie zu Dende.  
  
Seine Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und den Kopf nach hinten haltend sog er die Luft ein, die noch immer nach Blut roch. Wer sollte er sich als nächstes nehmen. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen. Dann öffnete er sie wieder und grinste fies. Für ihn war nun klar wen er wollte. Dann hob er ab und flog davon.  
  
In Gottespalast angekommen kam ihnen schon Dende entgegen der mittlerweile Kenntnis hatte von diesem Vorfall. Sofort begann er mit der Heilung. Die Wunden schlossen sich, aber die Kleine blickte nur starr geradeaus. So als ob niemand da wäre. Alle Verletzungen wurden komplett geheilt, das Mädchen blinzelte und atmete auf. Dann weinte sie unaufhörlich. Der Schmerz konnte ihr Dende nehmen, nicht aber die Erinnerungen daran.  
  
Zuhause ging Trunks sofort hinauf zu seinem Zimmer. Er nahm frische Kleider aus dem Schrank und ging duschen. Nach einer viertel Stunde war er fertig und neu eingekleidet. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett. Nun musste er nur noch warten. Dann würde er sie einfach mitnehmen. Sein Vater würde entsetzt sein, aber das war ihm egal. Alles war gleichgültig für ihn. Sie kam und er stand auf. Seine Zimmertüre öffnete er einen Spalt um sie zu sehen. Bra lief gerade an seinem Raum vorbei, als Trunks heraus schnellte und ihr einen Schlag verpasste. Sie wurde Bewusstlos. Er legte sie sich über die Schulter und ging runter. Bulma kam gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer, als sie ihn sah. "Was machst du da?" "Ihr ist schlecht geworden, ich bringe sie nur raus an die frische Luft." "Leg sie lieber hier auf das Sofa. Ich werde auf sie aufpassen." Sie wollte auf Bra aufpassen, wo sie doch nicht mal ihr Leben im Griff hatte. Er würde sich jetzt um Bra kümmern und niemand konnte ihn daran hindern sie mit zu nehmen. "Aber Mama ich kümmere mich ab jetzt um sie." Er blickte sie an mit kalten Augen und ohne Emotionen. Bulma fühlte, nein sie wusste, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. "Gib mir Bra, aber sofort." Sagte sie schnell. Doch ihr Sohn drehte sich zu ihr um. "Du befiehlst mir gar nichts mehr." Er schlug seiner Mutter mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht, sie flog durch das ganze Wohnzimmer, prallte an dem grossen Schrank ab und wurde an die Wand geschleudert. Regungslos blieb sie liegen. Blut lief aus ihrer Nase und aus einem Ohr. Trunks ging zu ihr hin und überprüfte den Puls, sie lebt ja noch. Stellte er fest, stand auf und ging. 


	2. Wie geht es weiter?

3. Michiko weinte nun nicht mehr so stark sie drückte sich ganz fest an Son Goku. "Wir bringen sie jetzt besser zu ihren Eltern." Meinte Vegeta. "Und was willst du ihnen sagen? Mein Sohn hat ihre Tochter vergewaltigt hier bitte sehr?" Der Blick des Prinzen verfinsterte sich, aber er wollte nach all dem Schrecklichen nicht mit seinem Koi streiten. "Wir lassen sie hier bei Dende." Dende nickte und führte seinen jungen Gast in den Palast wo sie von Popo empfangen wurden.  
  
"Kakarott?" "Ja mein Liebster." "Weiss deine Frau über uns Bescheid?" "Ja wieso fragst du?" Betrübt stand der ältere Saiyajin vor seinem Geliebten. Nun kannte er den Grund warum sein Sohn so ausgerastet war. Er musste sie bei ihrem Liebesspiel beobachtet haben. Son Goku nahm Vegeta in den Arm und drückte ihn sanft an sich. "Ich habe es Bulma nie erzählt." Gestand er. "Aber warum den nicht? Liebst du sie denn nicht mehr?" "Ich liebe sie noch, aber ich wollte sie nicht verletzen." "Trunks hast du auch nie erzählt, dass wir uns lieben." Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Durch seine Verschwiegenheit, gab er seiner Familie das Gefühl ihm nicht mehr wichtig zu sein. "Komm wir gehen zu Bulma. Vielleicht weiss sie ja etwas Neues." Sanft küssten sie sich und der jüngere trocknete seinem Liebsten die Tränen.  
  
Son Goku teleportierte sie vor das Hauptgebäude der C.C. und noch bevor sie eingetreten waren, wussten sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Hysterisch sass Bulma im Wohnzimmer am Boden und hatte das Telefon an die Wand geknallt. Sie schrie nur immer wieder nach Vegeta und Son Goku. Schnell liefen sie zu ihr hin und erblickten eine verzweifelte Bulma die schon fast keine Kraft mehr hatte. "Wo.... warst .....du?" Schluchzte sie, als sie ihren Mann sah. Er ging zu ihr hin, hob sie vorsichtig auf und legte sie auf das Sofa. Noch immer weinend und schluchzend versuchte sie etwas zu sagen. "Er .... ha ...t ....sie ...mit....ge....nommen!!! TRUNKS!!!" Schrie sie, dann brach sie Ohnmächtig zusammen.  
  
Vegeta kniete neben Bulma und nahm sie vorsichtig in seine Arme. Es tat ihm weh sie so zu sehen. Auch wenn er sie nicht mehr begehrte, so liebte er sie immer noch. Waren sie doch Jahre lang Partner gewesen, die zusammen lebten und sich gut kannten. All diese Dinge wollte er ihr noch sagen doch jetzt, wo Trunks da draussen war und alle und jeden verletzte wollte er zuerst ihn aufhalten. Bevor noch mehr Leute darunter litten.  
  
"Bring uns bitte zu Dende." Son Goku nickte nur und teleportierte sie weg. Dort angekommen ging Vegeta sofort zu Dende, der noch bei dem Mädchen stand. "Heile sie, bitte." "Ja mach ich sofort", überrascht, dass ihn Vegeta bat, machte er sich an die Heilung von Bulma.  
  
Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen, nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Sie atmete jetzt wieder ruhiger und war auch nicht mehr hysterisch. Sie blinzelte und sah direkt in Vegetas Gesicht. Dann fiel ihr alles wieder ein und sie blickte sich erschrocken um.  
  
"Hast du sie zurückgebracht Vegeta?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah Bulma fast hilflos an. Er musste es ihr erzählen. Die Wahrheit, doch wie würde sie nach all dem reagieren? "Bulma ich muss mit dir reden?" "Jetzt willst du mit mir reden? Wo unser Sohn mit Bra weg ist und mich geschlagen hat? Das kann warten. Bring mir Bra Gesund zurück." "Bitte Bulma es ist sehr wichtig, dass du endlich etwas erfährst."  
  
Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an und wurde immer unruhiger. Je länger er hier war umso weiter konnte Trunks Bra wegschaffen. Aber es schien ihm so wichtig zu sein, dass sie schliesslich nachgab. "Also was ist so wichtig, dass du nicht warten kannst?" "Es geht um uns, eigentlich um mich und Kakarott." Sie blieb still und hörte zu. Da fuhr er schnell fort. "Bulma ich liebe Kakarott von ganzem Herzen und wir sind ein Liebespaar." Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen und presste die Luft heraus. Vegeta bemerkte es, redete aber unbeeindruckt weiter. "Wir sind seit einigen Monaten zusammen. Was ich nicht bereue, aber ich habe einen Fehler gemacht." Er blickte auf den Boden und vermied jeden Augenkontakt mit Bulma, die noch immer ruhig war. "Ich habe es dir und den Kindern nicht gesagt. Trunks muss Kakarott und mich gesehen haben und ich befürchte, dass er das nicht verkraftet hat." Aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus konnte er die Tränen sehen die Bulma über die Wangen liefen. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich bei dem Anblick und er konnte sie nicht so sehen. Mit seiner Hand wischte er ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. Noch immer sass sie still neben Vegeta, aber sie sagte nichts. Kein noch so leises Wort kam über ihre Lippen. "Bitte Bulma glaube mir, es ist.." Er sprach nicht weiter, denn er konnte nicht erklären wieso und warum er sich in Kakarott verliebt hatte. Es würde ihr sicher nur noch mehr weh tun. "Ich bringe dir Bra zurück und ich versuche auch Trunks wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
  
"Du.. Liebst Son Goku? Mehr als du mich und die Kinder je geliebt hast?" Sie sprach diese Worte ohne Emotionen aus. Es presste etwas ihr Herz zusammen und der Schmerz den sie verspürte war unbeschreiblich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wieso hast du es uns nicht gesagt?" "Ich weiss es nicht, es erschien mir nicht so wichtig zu sein." Sagte er schnell ohne wirklich überzeugend zu sein.  
  
So also war es schon über Monate gegangen und sie gab sich die Schuld dafür. Wie konnte er nur so rücksichtslos sein. Wenn er nur etwas gesagt hätte, sicher sie wäre geschockt gewesen. Doch sie hätte es ihren Kindern erklären können. Irgendwie. Jetzt stand sie neben diesem Mann der so lange an ihrer Seite war, den sie so liebte und nun brach ihre Welt zusammen, alles zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase. Der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen wurde heftiger und sie verlor das Gleichgewicht, Vegeta hielt sie fest und setzte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden.  
  
"Bringe mir Bra zurück. Wenn sie hier ist finden wir eine Lösung für Trunks und danach werde ich mit dir über diese Sache reden." Sie redete ganz normal ohne wütend oder enttäuscht zu klingen. Son Goku nickte ihr zu. "Wir werden deine Tochter finden und zu dir bringen."  
  
Dann ging er zu Vegeta und redete mit ihm, sehr leise um sie nicht noch mehr aufzuregen. "Wir sollten uns jetzt auf den Weg machen und Bra finden. Sonst wird alles nur noch schlimmer."  
  
  
  
4. Trunks war nun endlich dort angekommen, wo er hin wollte. Ein kleines verlassenes Haus im Wald von oben nicht sichtbar und zu Fuss nur erreichbar, wenn man den Weg kannte. Er hatte seine Aura schon lange vorher gelöscht und flog mit einem Gleiter weiter. Die sollte ihn doch ruhig suchen. Hier würden sie ihn nicht finden oder zumindest nicht so schnell.  
  
Er legte seine Schwester auf den Boden und setzte sich neben sie. Bra sah in diesem Moment so zerbrechlich so verletzlich aus. Schnell wandte er den Blick von ihr ab stand auf und ging nach draussen. Er sog immer und immer wieder diese frische, kühle Waldluft in sich um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.  
  
"Hallo?" Bra war aufgewacht, er drehte sich um und ging zurück in das Haus. "Bra mein kleiner Liebling ich komme und werde mich ganz lieb um dich kümmern." Ein fieses Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen zu sehen, obwohl es schon sehr dunkel war.  
  
Son Goten traf endlich bei seiner Mutter ein, die auf ihn gewartet hatte. Er setzte sich an den Esstisch, wo Chichi alles hergerichtet hatte. Die Ereignisse in den letzten Stunden liessen sie nicht zur ruhe kommen.  
  
"Was ist geschehen?" Doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und begann zu essen. Als er fertig war erzählte er seiner Mutter, dass was er wusste. Sie seufzte, stand auf und begann den Tisch abzuräumen. "Hoffentlich können dein Vater und Vegeta helfen." Er nickte seiner Mutter zu und ging niedergeschlagen in sein Zimmer. Müde von diesem Tag legte er sich ins Bett und überlegte krampfhaft, was wohl mit Trunks los war.  
  
Son Goku und Vegeta liessen Bulma auch im Gottespalast und machten sich auf die suche nach Bra oder Trunks. Doch sie konnten weder die Aura von Trunks noch die von Bra aufspüren. Der jüngere Saiyajin konnte seinen Koi nicht so leiden sehen, so viel Trauer in seinen Augen. Hilflosigkeit die ihn so bleich aussehen liess. "Komm wir gehen nach Hause, es wird schon dunkel. Morgen, werden wir ganz früh wieder auf die Suche gehen." Widerwillig musste der Prinz einsehen, dass Kakarott Recht hatte. Er nickte ihm zu und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Als sie dort ankamen brannte noch immer Licht in der Küche. Son Goku öffnete die Türe und erblickte Chichi schlafend am Tisch. Er stupste sie vorsichtig. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und lächelte müde. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" "Nein leider ist überhaupt nichts in Ordnung." Meinte Vegeta barsch. Son Goku schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich neben sie. "Ich mach euch was zu Essen, ihr habt sicher Hunger?" "Ja." Sagten die Saiyajins gleichzeitig.  
  
Son Goku war froh, dass er seiner Frau alles erzählt hatte. Sie hatten jetzt ein viel besseres Verhältnis zueinander. Sie war nicht glücklich über die Tatsache, dass er einen Mann liebte und ausgerechnet Vegeta verstand sie sowieso nicht, aber sie akzeptierte es sofort. Er bat sie, sich Vegeta gegenüber nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sein Prinz mochte es nicht, wenn andere etwas über sein Leben wussten. Doch Son Goku wollte seine Familie nie verlassen, denn er liebte seine Söhne und ja auch Chichi, aber eher als gute Freundin. Sie hatte sich verändert wurde freundlicher und sogar Vegeta verstand sich langsam mit ihr, oder umgekehrt.  
  
"Trunks bist du das? Hallo Trunks gib mir Antwort. Jetzt hör schon auf und rede mit mir!" Er stand noch immer still am Anfang des Zimmers und sah zu seiner Schwester. Er hörte ihre angsterfüllten Worte, doch er konnte ihr nicht antworten. Nur stumm in ihre Richtung sehen und diesen wunderschönen Anblick geniessen. Er begehrte sie, Bra seine kleine Schwester die ihm hilflos ausgeliefert war. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, seine Atmung ging schneller und sein Puls raste. Er wollte sie hier und jetzt, ihr Duft war so verführerisch. "Trunks? So rede doch mit mir. Wo sind wir hier? Trunks..." Er stand ihr direkt gegenüber, schaute auf sie herab und sog ihren Duft in sich ein. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück und lehnte gegen die Wand. Weiter kam sie nicht. Ihr Bruder beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr hinunter. Sie spürte seinen heisse Atem an ihrem Hals und liess sie erzittern vor Furcht. Trunks hob langsam den Kopf zu ihrem Gesicht hoch, seine Arme an der Wand abgestützt, hauchte er ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Ich besorg uns was zu Essen, dann komm ich wieder. Warte hier so lange." Seine heisere Stimme flüsterte ihr das ins Ohr.  
  
Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand durch die Türe und lief in den Wald. Er rannte plötzlich so schnell wie er konnte, langsam realisierte er, was gerade vorgefallen war.  
  
Bra stand immer noch an der Wand und getraute sich nicht zu bewegen. Irgend etwas stimmte mit ihrem Bruder nicht, aber sie wusste, dass er sich dieses Mal noch einmal beherrscht hatte. Egal was, aber er hat es nicht getan. Sie bemerkte erst jetzt die Tränen die über ihr Gesicht liefen. Dann sank sie zu Boden und blieb dort weinend liegen.  
  
Trunks stand nun erschöpft an einem kleinen See, gierig sog er die frische Luft ein. Das Bild von Bra die hilflos an der Wand stand war wieder da, auch wie er sie angesehen hatte. Schnell zog er sich aus und sprang in das eiskalte Wasser und tauchte unter. Erst nach einer Weile kam er nach oben um Luft zu bekommen. Da ging es ihm schon besser, seine Gedanken waren wieder klar. Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, was er alles getan hatte und ihm wurde schlecht. Er setzte sich auf einen grossen Stein beim Ufer und dachte an seine Schwester und was er dabei gefühlt hatte. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er mit ihr das selbe machen wollte wie. Sein Atem stockte, als er die Bilder sah. Die Freundin seiner Schwester lag im Gras und er lag auf ihr, nackt und..  
  
Ein Schrei halte durch die Dunkelheit, so laut wie er nur konnte schrie er immer und immer wieder nur ein Wort. "NEINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!" Dann verstummte er.  
  
"Was schreist du hier so und das noch halb nackt?" Erschrocken blickte sich Trunks um, doch er konnte niemanden sehen. "Hier bin ich. Hier drüben bei diesem Baum." Er sah nur schemenhaft eine kleine Gestalt in einem weissen, langen Gewand. Sonst erkannte er nichts. "Hat es dir nicht Spass gemacht, gemein zu sein?" "Wer bist du und was weisst du?" "Ich bin was ich bin und ich weiss was ich weiss!" Trunks stand auf und ging auf das Wesen zu das immer noch am selben Platz stand.  
  
"Und was heisst das?" Er sah die Gestalt an, beobachtete jede Bewegung, so gut es bei der Dunkelheit überhaupt noch ging.  
  
"Das müsstest du wissen. Denn du bist es der mich gerufen hat." "Ich kenne dich nicht und gerufen habe ich dich auch nicht!" Er hätte es doch wissen müssen, wenn das was das Wesen sagte stimmte. Aber das konnte er nicht.  
  
Diese Gestalt kam langsam auf ihn zu bis es nur noch einen Meter von ihm entfernt war. Es sah weiblich aus, hatte langes helles Haar doch mehr konnte er nicht erkennen.  
  
"Ich muss jetzt gehen, wenn du mir nicht sagst wer du bist, dann lass mich in ruhe." Gerade als er an dem kleinen Wesen vorbei wollte, sagte sie ihm etwas das er nicht genau verstand. "Eris, die Göttin der Zwietracht." Flüsterte sie ganz leise. "Du bist eine Göttin? Die Göttin der Zwietracht? Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"  
  
Sie kam noch näher und stand jetzt genau vor ihm. "Du wolltest dass dein Vater leidet und ich gab dir die Macht dazu." "Nein. Ich.... ich habe .... etwas schreckliches ..." weiter kam er nicht. "Du hast mich gerufen und ich bin gekommen. Dein Vater leidet und ich brauchte ein Opfer!" "Was meinst du damit? Dieses Mädchen etwa?" Sie nickte. "Oder soll ich mir deine Schwester nehmen?" "Nein. Wage es nicht ihr etwas anzutun." Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wieder. War sie dafür verantwortlich, dass er diese Grausamkeit begangen hatte? Nur weitere Fragen tauchten auf ohne auch nur eine passende Antwort zu finden. "Warum tust du das?" Doch da war sie bereits verschwunden. In Panik rannte er zurück zu dem kleinen Häuschen. Er versuchte sich auf die Aura von Bra zu konzentrieren, aber er fand sie nicht. Seine Verwandlung in einen SSJ1 machte er automatisch und er wurde noch schneller. Obwohl er fast nichts sah kam er gleich beim Haus an.  
  
Er öffnete die Türe, er sah sie nicht. Der Raum war leer, seine Schwester weg und keine Aura zu spüren. Wenn sie dieser Göttin in die Hände gefallen war so wusste er nicht wie er sie je hätte befreien können. Wut stieg in ihm hoch, nicht so wie letztes Mal sondern kontrollierter Zorn wie so viele Male vorher. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht, er bemerkte es nicht einmal.  
  
Bevor er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, wurde er im Genick getroffen seine helle Aura erlosch, seine Haare wurden wieder normal. Dann lag er auch schon bewusstlos am Boden. Die Gestalt die sich über ihn beugte bemerkte er nicht mehr. 


	3. Teil 3

5. Eine grosse Gestalt nahm Trunks hoch und hievte ihn auf seine Schulter. Schnell verliess er die Hütte, schnappte sich etwas weiter vorne ein weiteres Bündel und flog nach oben bis er über den Bäumen war. Kaum über den Wipfeln sauste er sogleich mit einer riesigen Geschwindigkeit davon. Ohne sich auch nur ein wenig zu verstecken. Diese Person flog zielstrebig in eine Richtung, darauf bedacht keine Zeit zu verlieren. Um damit seinen Gefangenen nicht die Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu geben. Immer höher ging der Flug, dort wo die Luft dünn wurde und einem das Atmen schwer fiel, wenn man nicht daran gewöhnt war. Nach einer fast endlosen Reise im Dunkeln wurde es plötzlich hell. Die Gestalt verringerte die Geschwindigkeit und Landete schliesslich.  
  
Gottespalast endlich war er angekommen und das ohne Zwischenfälle, die er befürchtet hatte. Piccolo legte Trunks auf den Boden und drehte sich um. Dende kam ihm rennend entgegen. "Ist sie verletzt? Und was ist mit ihm?" Rief der kleine Namekianer. "Es geht ihr gut. Sie schläft noch." "Schnell Piccolo, du musst Trunks fesseln. Er könnte uns gefährlich werden." "Du meinst wohl eher dir? Mich kannst du damit wohl nicht gemeint haben." "Bitte Piccolo er hat schon etwas ganz schlimmes getan, es muss nicht noch schlimmer werden!" Der grosse Namekianer knurrte, tat aber was Dende von ihm verlangte. Diese Ketten waren speziell und auch von keinem Saiyajin zu sprengen. Er fesselte Trunks damit die Hände auf den Rücken und mit einem weiteren Paar die Füsse zusammen.  
  
Das kleine Mädchen kam zu Dende, der neben Bra stand. Sie sah zu ihrer Freundin, die ruhig auf dem Boden lag. Ihr Blick schweifte zu Piccolo der zur Sicherheit noch mal die Fesseln überprüfte. Als er sich aufrichtete sah Michiko wer vor ihr am Boden lag. Sie schrie auf und vergrub ihren Kopf in Dendes Schulter. Dieser war etwas verblüfft legte dann aber seine Arme um die Kleine und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Was ihm schliesslich auch gelang.  
  
"Piccolo bring Trunks in das innere des Palastes. Ich werde Bulma wecken, sie wird sich sicher freuen ihre Tochter wieder zusehen." "Was ist mit ihr?" "Sie bleibt bei Bra."  
  
Der grosse Namekianer nahm den Saiyajin hoch und trug ihn in den Palast, wo er ihn in einem Zimmer einsperrte.  
  
"Bulma schnell wach auf. Du musst aufstehen. Bra ist wieder da!!!" Rief der Kami vergnügt. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und blinzelte um sich an das weiche Licht zu gewöhnen, dass vom Gang her in ihr Zimmer fiel. "Was hast du gerade gesagt Dende?" "Piccolo hat Bra gefunden und sie hier zum Palast gebracht. Komm schnell." Sie sprang aus dem Bett und lief aus ihrem Zimmer nach draussen. Dende konnte ihr fast nicht mehr folgen. Als sie vor dem Palast war, sah sie sofort ihre Tochter am Boden liegen. Daneben stand Piccolo und etwas weiter hinten Michiko. "Was ist mit ihr?" Schrie sie Piccolo an. "Ist sie.... verletzt?" Sie war den Tränen nahe, als sie neben ihrer Kleinen angekommen war. Sie kniete sich neben sie und schaute Bra genau an. Jede Kleinigkeit fiel ihr auf. "Was hat Trunks mit dir gemacht, meine Kleine? Hat er dir weh getan?" Sanft strich sie ihr über das Haar und über die Wangen. Dann weinte sie hemmungslos vor Erleichterung, eine Träne nach der anderen kullerten ihr über die Wangen und tropften auf den Boden.  
  
"Piccolo kannst du Vegeta und Son Goku mitteilen, dass du Bra gefunden hast? Sie machen sich sicher auch Sorgen." Dieser nickte und flog los in Richtung der Auren von Son Goku und Vegeta.  
  
Dort angekommen klopfte er an die Türe, nach einigen Sekunden hörte er jemanden im Inneren, der laut fluchte. Die Türe ging auf und er schaute einer verschlafenen Chichi in die Augen. "Wo ist Son Goku?" Fragte er sehr laut. Chichi drehte sich wortlos um und ging nach oben. Sie klopfte an und trat dann ins Zimmer. Vegeta öffnete die Augen und sah sie fragend an. "Ist was passiert?" "Piccolo steht draussen und will zu Son Goku." Vegeta drehte sich nun zu seinem Geliebten um und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. "Du hast Besuch Kakarott! Komm steh auf." Noch im Halbschlaf lief er an seiner Frau vorbei und ging runter. Vegeta folgte ihm und wirkte auch nicht munter. Unten angelangt schaute der jüngere Saiyajin Piccolo an und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Was gibt's denn mein alter Freund?" "Ich habe Bra gefunden." Sofort waren Vegeta und Son Goku hellwach und starrten ungläubig den Namekianer an. "Wie geht es ihr?" Fragte Vegeta. "Gut sie schläft jetzt." "Ist sie gesund?" "Ja ihr fehlt nichts." Mittlerweile kam auch Chichi und setzte sich zu den dreien an den Tisch. "Du hast doch noch etwas Piccolo was ist?" "Trunks!" Vegeta stockte der Atem bei diesem Namen. Er blickte zuerst zu seinem Koi, dann zu dem Namekianer und wieder zu Son Goku. "Was ist mit ihm?" Fragte er schliesslich. "Ich habe ihn auch erwischt." "Wo sind sie jetzt?" "Im Palast Bra schläft in einem Zimmer." "Und Trunks?" Rief der Prinz ohne Piccolo ausreden zu lassen. "Trunks ist gefesselt und in einem anderen Zimmer eingesperrt." "Kommt jetzt erst mal mit, ich erkläre es euch dann." Sie wollten sofort mitkommen, aber Chichi konnte sie dann doch überreden, dass Unterwäsche nicht geeignet war sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Ausserdem wollte sie auch mit und Son Goten sicher auch. Also ging Son Goku seinen Sohn wecken, Vegeta und Chichi zogen sich an. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit waren alle bereit. Alle hielten sich an Son Goku fest und er teleportierte sie schnell zu Dende.  
  
Vegeta wollte sofort seine Tochter sehen und Piccolo brachte ihn zu ihrem Zimmer. Leise öffnete er die Türe und sah Bulma auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett sitzen. Zärtlich streichelte sie die kleine Hand von Bra. Er ging zögernd auf seine Frau zu, als er hinter ihr stand räusperte er sich. Sie sah ihn an, drehte dann aber wieder den Kopf und blickte auf ihre schlafende Tochter. Vegetas Blick wurde wieder traurig, fast hatte er vergessen, dass Bulma wohl sehr wütend auf ihn war. Er sah sich seine Tochter noch mal genau an und wollte schon gehen, als Bulma mit ihm redete. "Was für ein Glück, dass Piccolo sie gefunden hat." "Ja wir hatten sehr viel Glück." "Wieso hat er das getan?" Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen, es hätte sie zu sehr verletzt. "Du weisst, dass er auch hier ist?" "Hmm." "Was wollen wir jetzt machen?" "Wir?" Sagte er erstaunt. Jetzt sah Bulma ihn doch an. "Ja wir, unser Sohn, unsere Tochter, wir und nicht nur du." Ruhig aber bestimmt hatte sie das zu ihm gesagt. Eigentlich hätte er protestieren müssen. Doch sie hatte ja recht, jetzt musste er einmal zusammen mit ihr eine Lösung finden. Obwohl er sicher war auch alleine damit klar zu kommen. "Wir werden eine Lösung finden. Ich gehe mit Kakarott zu ihm um zu hören was für eine Ausrede er hat." Vegeta war schon fast aus dem Zimmer, als er Bulmas Stimme hörte. "Ich liebe dich so sehr." Als er sich umdrehte, wandte sie den Blick ab und starrte nur noch auf Bra. Das erste mal seit er auf der Erde war fühlte er sich richtig mies. Wie hatte er das nur Bulma antun können. Sie hatte ihn immer umsorgt in all diesen Jahren, seine Launen ertragen und tapfer durchgehalten und gekämpft. Und nun nach all den schönen Jahren an ihrer Seite entdeckte er, dass er Kakarott auch liebte und ihn seiner Frau vorzog. Ihn begehrte und nicht Bulma. Schnell versuchte er den Gedanken an dieses Problem zu verdrängen. "Kakarott komm wir gehen zu Trunks und reden mit ihm." "Hör zu, wenn wir mit ihm reden und er nicht zur Vernunft kommt, dann...." Er sprach nicht weiter, aber Vegeta wusste was er meinte. Sie könnten Trunks dann nicht mehr vertrauen und ihn nicht mehr frei lassen. Piccolo schloss die Türe auf und alle betraten das Zimmer. Es war dunkel, sie sahen fast nichts. Der Namekianer öffnete die Vorhänge um Licht hinein zu lassen. Im selben Moment sahen sich die zwei Saiyajins an und rannten auf das Bett zu das im Raum stand, es war leer. Ungläubig sah Piccolo die anderen an, ging um das Bett und sah auch darunter nach. Nichts, Trunks war nicht da. Nun suchten die drei sichtlich nervös den ganzen Raum ab. Hinter der Kommode, im Schrank hinter der Türe und im Badezimmer. Das Zimmer war leer.  
  
  
  
6. Michiko sass in der Küche und ass ein Stück Brot mit Marmelade darauf vor ihr stand ein grosses Glas Milch. Sie wippte mit ihren Beinen und sah sich ein wenig um. Hinter ihrem Rücken ging ganz leise die Türe auf. Sie stoppte ihre Bewegungen, denn auch ohne sich umzudrehen wusste sie wer hinter ihr stand. Diesen Geruch würde sie nie mehr vergessen. Zwei kräftige Arme legten sich von oben über ihren Körper und zogen sie vom Tisch weg aus der Küche. Mit ihren kleinen Händen hielt sie sich die Augen zu. Trunks packte das Mädchen und lief zurück auf den Gang, er rannte nach rechts öffnete die Türe ging durch einen Raum zum Fenster, stiess es auf und flog mit Michiko davon.  
  
In Panik rannte Vegeta, gefolgt von Son Goku zu dem Zimmer wo seine Frau und seine Tochter lag. Er riss die Türe auf und sah einen leeren Raum. Verzweifelt blickte er sich um, sie waren nicht mehr da. "Was geht hier vor? Wo sind sie?" Sie liefen nach draussen dort sahen sie Dende und Mister Popo, die anscheinend auch auf der Suche nach jemandem waren. "Habt ihr das kleine Mädchen gesehen? Michiko?" "Was geht mich dieses Miststück an ich will wissen wo meine Frau und meine Tochter sind!" Seine Energie hatte sich verdächtig gesteigert, in dem Moment verwandelte er sich in einen SSJ1. Er schrie so laut er nur konnte und seine Energie stieg dabei noch weiter an. Piccolo klopfte Son Goku auf die Schulter, "Da sind sie ja!" Er drehte sich um und tatsächlich kamen gerade Bulma und Bra aus dem Palast. "VEGETA!!!" Er hörte nichts mehr und powerte sich noch mehr auf. Der jüngere Saiyajin packte seinen Kopf und drehte ihn in die Richtung in der Bulma mit ihrer Tochter stand. Sofort rannte er auf sie zu und kam erst vor ihnen zu stehen. Er verwandelte sich zurück, schaute beide genau an, zog sie an sich und umarmte sie. Verwirrt schauten sich die zwei an und dann Vegeta, sagten aber nichts. "Wo wart ihr jetzt." "Wir waren auf dem Klo." Flüsterte Bulma leise. "Wieso fragst du?" "Er, hmm..... Trunks ist weg." "WAS?" "Ja und als wir euch nicht finden konnten, dachten wir, ich dachte, er hätte euch mitgenommen."  
  
Dende und Popo kamen nun auch zu ihnen. "Bulma, Bra euch ist nichts geschehen zum Glück." "Du siehst aber nicht glücklich aus. Was ist?" "Michiko können wir nicht mehr finden. Sie war zuletzt in der Küche um zu essen. Doch als Popo nach ihr sehen wollte, war sie nicht mehr da." "Vielleicht ist sie ja nur mal schnell für kleine Mädchen." Sagte Bulma. "Wo ist eigentlich Chichi? Habt ihr sie gesehen?" Noch eine Person die vermisst wurde. Sie teilten sich in zwei Gruppen und begannen den Palast zu durchsuchen. Vegeta hörte ein leises Stöhnen als er am Wohnzimmer vorbei kam. Hinter dem Sofa fand er schliesslich Chichi. "Was ist passiert, geht es dir gut?" Vorsichtig zog er das schwere Ding nach vorne um Chichi Platz zu schaffen, damit sie aufstehen konnte. Draussen hörte er seinen Koi nach ihr rufen. "Kakarott hier ist Chichi, hier im Wohnzimmer." Sofort war dieser auch schon bei ihnen und half seiner Frau. "Was ist mit dir geschehen?" "Ich war dabei aufzuräumen, da packte mich jemand und schlug mir auf den Kopf. Dann wurde ich wohl Bewusstlos und jetzt bin ich hier hinten aufgewacht." Sie rieb sich den Kopf. Son Goku drückte sie an sich und sah ihr aufmunternd in die Augen. Sie beruhigte sich langsam.  
  
"Hier stimmt was nicht." Meinte Piccolo in einem scharfen Ton, der einem das Blut gefrieren liess. "Hat eigentlich jemand von euch Son Goten gesehen?" Fragte Son Goku. "Er telefonieren wollen, dort hinten sehen." Sagte Popo. Wie auf Kommando liefen sie in die Richtung, aber er war nicht da, nur sein Handy lag am Boden. Nichts war von ihm zu sehen, keiner konnte seine Aura spüren. Son Goku rannte nach vorne zum Rand des Palastes. Vielleicht lag er ja da unten, bei diesem zuckte er zusammen. Wie sollte er diesen Sturz überleben. Vegeta stand neben ihm und hielt seinen Arm. "Ich werde nachsehen. Bleibe du hier und beruhige deine Frau." Er nickte stumm und drehte sich um, sah Chichi an, die jetzt erst verstand was er dachte. "Son Goten..." Schluchzte sie. "SON GOTEN.!!!" Selber der Verzweiflung nahe, hielt er sie fest und drückte sie an sich. Der Prinz hob ab und flog steil nach unten. Nach einer Ewigkeit landete Vegeta neben ihnen. Er sah den eisernen Blick von seinem Geliebten und die verweinten Augen von Chichi. Langsam ging er auf sie zu, umarmte beide und sagte ruhig. "Ich habe ihn nicht gefunden, dann lebt er sicher noch." Erleichterung war in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen und Dankbarkeit für diese einfühlsamen Worte, die nie Vegetas Art gewesen waren. Doch in diesem Moment, wollte er nicht auch noch Wut in den Gesichtern sehen. Besonders nicht in dem von Son Goku.  
  
7. Ein Gleiter landete auf einer Wiese die von Hügeln umgebe war, die Luke zischte bevor sie geöffnet wurde. Trunks stieg aus und hatte Son Goten über der Schulter, lief mit ihm einige Schritte und legte ihn auf den Boden. Dann holte er das Mädchen aus dem Gleiter, hielt sie an sich und ging einige Meter neben Goten auf die Knie. Wieder war diese ungeheure Wut in ihm, diese Lust zu zerstören, zu verletzen. Doch noch hatte er die Kontrolle über diesen Zorn. Wenn er sich ganz fest konzentrieren würde, dann ginge dieser Zorn vielleicht weg. So wie letztes Mal, hoffte er inbrünstig. Seine Augen sahen auf Michiko die in seinen Armen lag, ihr Gesicht war von ihm abgewendet und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Trunks Puls raste, sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust, Bilder schlichen sich in sein Gehirn und verwirrten ihn. Er hielt seinen Mund an ihren Hals gepresst und keuchte vor Erregung, die nun seinen ganzen Leib erfüllt hatte. Dieser Duft der von ihr ausging machte ihn wahnsinnig. Sein Verlangen nach ihr grenzenlos. Noch immer presste er sie an sich, hielt sie so und wagte es nicht auch nur einmal einen Finger zu bewegen aus Angst nicht mehr widerstehen zu können. Son Goten hob den Kopf und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Mit seinen Händen stützte er sich ab und versuchte sich zu erheben. Noch schwach vom Schlag sank er zusammen und blieb erneut liegen. Die Augen auf Trunks gerichtet, der weiter vorne im Gras kniete. Wieder richtete sich Goten auf und blieb sitzen, schüttelte den Kopf um den Schleier von seinen Augen zu verscheuchen. Trunks bemerkte die Bewegungen hinter seinem Rücken und drehte den Kopf um zu sehen was sein alter Freund machte. Dieser erstarrte beim Anblick von seinem Gegenüber. Seine Augen blickten ihn kalt und grausam an. Ängstlich versuchte er aufzustehen, was ihm nicht gelingen wollte. Trunks drehte sich zu ihm hin und beobachtete ihn. Jetzt konnte Goten erkennen, dass er jemanden in den Armen hielt. Dann sah er die braunen langen Haare und er wusste wer es war. "Trunks, was ist mit dir?" Der gab keine Antwort. "Trunks bitte hör mir zu. Lass das Mädchen in Ruhe. Sie hat dir nichts getan." Kein Wort sondern ein heiseres Knurren war die Antwort. Verzweiflung stand Goten ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wusste er doch genau was Trunks schon einmal getan hatte. "Bitte gib mir das Mädchen. Lass sie gehen." Er reagierte nicht. "Sie hat dir nichts getan. Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, niemand ist verantwortlich, wenn er sich verliebt." Nun kniete er vor Trunks und sah direkt in seine Augen. Spürte diesen Zorn und Erregung. Seine Konzentration liess nach. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf wurden immer verrückter und wilder. Er drückte Michiko noch näher an sich, sein Kopf an ihren Hals gepresst. Die Gedanken veränderten sich, von mal zu mal sah er, wie er mit Michiko hier lag und im nächsten Moment lag er mit Son Goten hier. Zweimal zuckte er zusammen wie vom Blitz getroffen. Er würde bald explodieren, wenn er sich nicht abreagieren konnte. Wieder traf sein Blick auf den Jüngeren, musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Atmete tief ein und nahm den Geruch von ihm wahr. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck verriet Goten die Wahrheit. Er schluckte und ging noch näher an die beiden heran. "Leg das Mädchen neben dir auf den Boden. Ich werde.. ich tu es. Nur lass das Michiko nicht noch einmal durchleben." Trunks löste seine Arme von ihr und legte sie neben sich hin. Mit der anderen Hand ergriff er Son Goten und zog diesen dicht zu sich hin, riss ihn zu Boden und drehte ihn auf den Bauch. Gierig keuchte er hinter ihm, als er ihm die Hose auszog. "Ich mache das nur, weil du mehr aushälst als sie." Knurrte er, dann öffnete er seine Hose. Bevor er etwas machen konnte, kniete Michiko zwischen den beiden. Sie sah Trunks nicht an sondern lehnte sich nur gegen seine Brust. "Ahhhh.." Mehr brachte er nicht mehr heraus. Sie hielt ihn mit ihren Armen fest umschlungen und kniete vor ihm. Dieses kleine Ding wollte Son Goten helfen, obwohl sie wusste was er tun konnte. Vielleicht, weil sie es wusste. Weinend drehte sich der jüngere Saiyajin um und presste sich an Michiko. "Bitte lass ihn los. Geh von ihm weg. Dann wird er dir nicht mehr weh tun." In Trunks loderte schon lange eine Flamme die ihn zu verbrennen drohte. Der Anblick des Mädchens entfachte in ihm einen Flächenbrand der sich durch seinen Körper frass und drohte seinen Verstand zu verschlingen. Er drückte Michiko nach hinten bis sie auf Son Goten lag. Er griff nach ihrem Kleid und schob es nach oben. Seine Hände wanderten über ihre zarte Haut bis zu ihrer Taille, dort verharrten sie. Plötzlich richtete er sich auf und zog das Mädchen hoch. Mit seiner Hand rückte er ihr Kleid zurecht, so dass es wieder alles verdeckte. Dann nahm Trunks sie in den Arm und hielt sie so wie zuvor. Erleichtert seufzte sie, schaute ihn an und schloss dann ihre Augen. Son Goten griff nach seiner Hose und zog sie schnell an. Er verstand nicht was hier los war, nur eines war sicher, sein Freund hatte sich noch mal im letzten Moment beherrschen können.  
  
Nicht weit entfernt von diesen dreien tauchten zwei Wesen auf. Die eine klein mit langem, blondem Haar in einem weissen Gewand, die andere viel grösser mit kurzem. Schwarzem Haar. Sie betrachteten das Geschehen aus sicherer Distanz. "Eris hast du ihn noch nicht genug gequält?" "Er hat mich gerufen und ich bleibe bis ich mein Opfer bekomme." "Du hast vergessen, dass er mich auch gerufen hat. Du willst noch weiter gehen um deinen Willen durchzusetzen?" "Ja, noch viel weiter." "Du bist unbarmherzig und grausam." Sie antwortete ihm nicht mehr, sondern schaute nur noch auf die Personen vor ihr. 


End file.
